Juugo, Sasuke
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|200px|Juugo und Suigetsu haben versagt Team Taka bekam von Akatsuki bzw. von Tobi den Auftrag, um stärker zu werden, den Achtschwänzigen einzufangen. Nach einer Weile fanden sie ihn auf der Unrai-Schlucht. Suigetsu und Juugo versuchten als erstes Killer B zu besiegen, doch war dieser einfach zu stark. Suigetsu schlug er das Schwert aus der Hand und Juugo lag nach einer Zeit K.O. auf dem Boden. Nun wollte sich Sasuke um ihren Gegner kümmern. Sasukes Alleingang thumb|left|Sasuke gegen den Achtschwänzigen Sasuke ging auf seinen Gegner, der ihn fragt, wer die vier eigentlich sind. Doch Sasuke meint nur, er bräuchte dies nicht zu wissen. Killer B lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und rappt fröhlich weiter vor sich hin, was die meisten nervt. Sasuke macht nun den Anfang, hat sein Kusanagi gezogen und greift frontal an. Killer B hingegen zieht nur das Schwert Suigetsus etwas näher an sich und blockt somit Sasukes Attacke, der ausweicht und sich mit seinem Kusanagi in dem Loch des Schwertes verkeilt. Mit einem Bein stellt er sich auf das Schwert und mit dem anderen tritt er Killer B genau gegen den Hals. Dieser ist überrascht und lässt sein Schwert fallen. Er scheint nicht verletzt zu sein und nicht wirklich beeindruckt, zückt ein kleines Notizbuch und notiert, vor sich hin murmelnd, etwas hinein. Sasuke scheint enttäuscht und schleudert Suigetsu sein altes Schwert zu. Killer B bedankt sich bei Sasuke, er habe ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, einen tollen neuen Reim aufzuschreiben, den er geradewegs vor sich hinrappt. thumb|right|Kampf im Sieben-Schwerter-Style Daraufhin schleudert er seine sieben Schwerter in die Luft und fängt sie alle mit den verschiedensten Stellen seines Körpers auf. Suigetsu warnt Sasuke, dass Killer B ein Meister der Schwertkunst und kein gewöhnlicher Ninja sei. Dieser wirft sich schleudernd auf Sasuke, seine Schwerter sind so um ihn platziert, dass er wie ein bespickter, tödlicher Stein auf Sasuke zukommt. Sasuke kann nur mit Mühe dem Angriff ausweichen, doch Killer B macht direkt weiter. Sasuke scheint mächtig beeindruckt. Sogar mit seinem Sharingan kann er die Angriffe nicht vorhersehen. Killer B schleudert eines seiner Schwerter auf Sasuke. Dieser kann gerade noch rechtzeitig dem Schwert entkommen. Auch Suigetsu scheint beeindruckt. Solch einen Schwertkampfmeister hat er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sasuke rappelt sich langsam auf und schließt die Fingerzeichen für Chidori. Suigetsu weiß, was Sasuke vorhat. Das Chidori-Kusanagi kann nicht von einem normalen Schwert geblockt werden. Schnell rennt Sasuke auf Killer B zu. Dieser kann jedoch, zur Verwunderung aller, Sasukes Schwert blocken, da er auch sein Schwert mit Chakra aufgeladen hat. Mit dem Spruch "stechen wie eine Biene" sticht er dann auch mit den meisten seiner Schwerter auf Sasuke ein. Sasuke geht daraufhin zu Boden. Hilfe von Suigetsu und Juugo thumb|left|Suigetsu rettet Sasuke Gerade als Killer B den Kampf mit einem seiner Schwerter beenden wollte, mischte sich Suigetsu ein und hielt sein Schwert dazwischen. Da aber das Schwert des Jinchuuriki mit Chakra aufgeladen ist, schneidet es Suigetsus Schwert langsam entzwei, weshalb Sasuke seine Hand draufhält, um es ebenfalls aufzuladen und so das Schwert des Jinchuuriki zu stoppen. Juugo, wieder halb verwandelt, meldet sich in dem Augenblick zurück und verpasst dem Jinchuuriki einen ordentlichen Schlag ins Gesicht, womit dieser erst mal einige Meter wegfliegt. Sasuke wird nun kurz von Karin versorgt, die ihm die Schwerter aus dem Leib zieht und ihn bittet sie zu beißen, damit er geheilt wird. Suigetsu schlägt vor, dass jetzt sie lieber alle drei zusammen kämpfen sollten, damit sie nicht noch mal besiegt werden. Außerdem sollten sie alles ohne Zurückhaltung geben, auch wenn Akatsuki den Jinchuuriki lebend haben wollte, werden sie selbst, wenn sie sich weiter zurückhalten, wohl kaum Chancen haben. Den Jinchuuriki interessiert dies nicht. Er achtet eher darauf, was Karin alles drauf hat. thumb|right|Chidori Angriff Alle drei versuchen ihn ab da mit verschiedenen Attacken anzugreifen. Als der Jinchuuriki Suigetsu einen Schlag verpassen wollte, löste dieser seinen Körper wieder in Wasser auf, um Sasuke die Chance für einen Angriff zu geben. Sasuke nutzte den Moment, um dann mit Chidori den Jinchuuriki anzugreifen, wobei dieser besonders viel Schaden nimmt. Denn Suigetsus Wasserkörper die elektrische Kraft von Chidori umso besser leitet. Sasuke hilft dann Suigetsu, der natürlich auch etwas von der Attacke abbekam, auszuweichen, da im nächsten Moment Juugo von oben herunter sprang und mit seiner gewaltigen Kraft Killer B mit beiden Fäusten einen Hieb verpassen wollte. Jedoch stand Juugo am Ende in einem leeren Krater, da der Jinchuuriki verschwunden war. Er stand versteckt auf einem anderen Berg nun und wollte nach Hause gehen, jedoch wurde er von Karin schnell geortet. Sasuke machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm. Killer B wiederum meint, es wäre Zeit für Nummer acht. thumb|left|Der Jinchuuriki macht ernst Der Jinchuuriki benutzt nun sein Bijuu-Chakra, dass, wie Sasuke erkennt, genauso wie bei Naruto Chakraschwänze formt. Der Jinchuuriki versucht einen direkten Schlag, doch kann Sasuke diesen abwehren und mit einem Sprung entkommen. Nun hat es Killer B auf Sasukes Freunde abgesehen und sprintet auf diese zu. Juugo kann Karin und Suigetsu noch rechtzeitig retten und springt mit ihnen vom Fels auf dem sie waren. Beim Angriff des Jinchuurikis wurde ein Großteil der Fläche, wo die drei noch waren, zerstört. Sasuke springt wieder zu seinem Team, um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie in Ordnung seien. Sasuke fordert von Karin, schnell herauszufinden, wo ihr Gegner ist, doch brauchte sie dies gar nicht zu machen, da Killer B blitzschnell aus den Trümmern herausgesprungen kommt und auf Sasuke losgeht. thumb|right|Sasuke wird ernsthaft verletzt Sasuke versucht ihn mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan aufzuhalten, um ihn in ein Gen-Jutsu gefangen zu nehmen. Es scheint zuklappen, denn der Jinchuuriki geht zu Boden. Doch plötzlich steht der Jinchuuriki wieder auf und verpasst Sasuke mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und einer unglaublichen Kraft einen extrem harten Schlag auf den Oberkörper. Juugo packt sich schnell Sasuke und bringt ihn in Sicherheit. Wie Juugo feststellt, haben Sasukes Hals sowohl sein Oberkörper ernsthaften Schaden erlitten. Karin will, dass Sasuke sie wieder beißt, aber Juugo ist der Meinung, dass dies nutzlos wäre, da sie zu wenig Chakra hätte. Juugo will Sasuke heilen, indem er seine Hand auf Sasukes Brust legt und ihm so sein Chakra und etwas von seinem Körper überträgt. Kampf gegen den achtschwänzigen Ochsen left|thumb|Der Achtschwänzige zeigt sich right|thumb|Die Kraft des Achtschwänzigen left|thumb|Amaterasus Einsatz right|thumb|Flammen aus, Jinchuuriki besiegt Killer B erklärt inzwischen, dass er immun gegen Gen-Jutsus ist, da er sein Bijuu kontrollieren kann. Außerdem will er ihnen nun seine wahre Form präsentieren und verwandelt sich komplett in den achtschwänzigen Ochsen. Juugo schafft es in der Zeit zwar Sasuke zu heilen, jedoch hat dies einen seltsamen Nebeneffekt auf Juugo, der nun wieder ein Kind ist. Der Achtschwänzige will nun einen Angriff vorbereiten, doch stellt sich Suigetsu mit Suika no Jutsu ihm entgegen, während Karin mit Juugo und Sasuke fliehen soll. Der Achtschwänzige sammelt Chakra und lässt dieses in einem gewaltigen Strahl (ähnlich wie Naruto in seiner vierschwänzgien From) wieder frei. Suigetsu hat dabei den größten Schaden genommen und liegt danach bewusstlos, noch halb verflüssigt am Boden. Die Situation ist ernst und Sasuke schaut zu seinen verwundeten Kameraden, die halfen, ihn zu beschützen, was ihn wieder an Team 7 erinnerte. In diesem Augenblick versucht Sasuke es nochmal und aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan. Bloß setzt er nun Amaterasu ein! Der achtschwänzige Ochse bekommt einen direkten Volltreffer ab, worauf er wild um sich schlägt. Karin wird dabei etwas weggeworfen und beinahe von einem seiner Schwänze erschlagen, doch kann Sasuke sie mit Chidori Eisou retten, indem er den Schwanz abschneidet. Leider trifft am Ende doch noch ein brennender Schwanz Karin, der sie nun anzündet. Juugo will lieber mit den andern beiden fliehen, bevor sie dasselbe Schicksal teilen, doch Sasuke schafft es mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan, die Flammen wieder zu löschen. Karin konnte nun von Juugo gerettet werden. Sasuke hat vor, es erneut zu probieren und löscht die restlichen Flammen. Worauf nur noch Killer B wieder in seiner menschlichen Form im Wasser liegt. Sasuke und Juugo nehmen ihn nun mit zu Akatsuki. Währenddessen haben sie nicht bemerkt, dass noch einige Kumo-Ninjas den Kampf beobachtet hatten und nun dem Raikage Bericht erstatten. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Killer Bs Kämpfe Kategorie:Juugos Kämpfe Kategorie:Suigetsus Kämpfe